The older woman
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Slightly AU-story. Zack / Miss Tutweiller. Not for kids!


**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Suite Life series.**

* * *

**The older woman**

**Zack Martin is ( as most of us know ) not very bright or serious. Usually he's more into hot girls than doing his school-work.**

He enter the classroom aboard the SS Tipton ( being forced by his brother to go to the classroom and grab some books ) when he sees the teacher Miss Emma Tutweiller with her skirt off, masturbating on her desk with 3 fingers in her pussy.

Of course Zack like what he sees.

"Hi there, Miss Tutweiller." says Zack with a teasing smirk.

"Shit...! Zack Martin, what the hell are you doing here?" says Miss Tutweiller in an angry tone when she notice the teen boy looking at her.

"Keep doing what you did, I like to watch." says Zack.

"No way! You are going to leave this room right now and forget that this ever happened, do you understand or do I have to write it out for you?" says Miss Tutweiller.

"I think it would be more fun if you let me stay. Maybe you want an extra hand to help you with that thing you were doing." says Zack, just as confident as always.

"Do you suggest that I do things with one of my students? Zack, you must be even more stupid than I thought." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Emma...can I say Emma? You are very sexy and I would love to have some naughty fun with you." says Zack.

"You damn perv! Leave my classroom now!" says Miss Tutweiller, still very angry.

"C'mon, sexy bitch! We both know that you want me." says Zack.

"Shut up! Why would I want you? Isn't it clear that I hate you?" says Miss Tutweiller.

"You shouldn't masturbate without locking the door then." says Zack.

"I forgot to. Don't you dare to think that I wanted you to find me here. That would be ridiculous." says Miss Tutweiller.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard." says Zack.

Zack lock the door to the room and then he walk up to Miss Tutweiller and pull off her clothes.

"Oh yeah! Sexy." says Zack when he get to see Miss Tutweiller in only her bra and thong.

"Hey! Get your dirty hands off me, freakin' perv." says Miss Tutweiller.

"You don't like it...?" says Zack with a small teasing laugh.

"No." says Miss Tutweiller.

Miss Tutweiller hate Zack, but her body's natural sex-drive starts to kick in, even though she doesn't want to. She hasn't felt a male's hands on her in a long time so she get turned on.

"Ohhh!"

Miss Tutweiller can't stop a moan of pleasure from escaping her mouth.

"Good bitch! Let me play with your sexy body. I guess it's been years since last time you had sex so you're probably really horny...right?" says Zack.

"Mmmm, take my bra off..." moans Miss Tutweiller in a soft voice.

"Oh yeah!" says Zack as he pull her bra in half, revealing Miss Tutweiller's big sexy D-cup boobs.

"Do you like them?" says Miss Tutweiller, now speaking in a sexy erotic tone.

"Sure, they are the best boobs I've seen." says Zack and he means it.

"Touch them. Rub them gently." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Yes, Emma!" says Zack.

Zack starts to gently run Miss Tutweiller's boobs.

"Ohhhh, yes!" moans Miss Tutweiller. Since it's been so long since someone did that to her, she get turned on easy.

"I love your boobs. They are big." says Zack with a smile.

"They're D-cup." says Miss Tutweiller.

"That would've been my first guess." says Zack.

"Now...please touch my pussy." says Miss Tutweiller.

Zack use a single finger of his right hand to gently touch Miss Tutweiller's pussy. She's already wet.

"Yes! Can you feel that I'm wet...?" says Miss Tutweiller.

"Of course." says Zack.

"My pussy is wet and soft. You like?" says Miss Tutweiller, still speaking in her sexy tone.

"Yeah, me love!" says Zack.

Miss Tutweiller no longer care that Zack is her student and that she actually hate him. She's so horny that she forget that she shouldn't do what she does right now.

"Zack, you make me so horny." whisper Miss Tutweiller.

"You make me horny too." says Zack and that is the truth. His dick is hard.

"I hope your dick is a nice size, cause I need a hard fuck." says Miss Tutweiller.

Zack pull down his pants ( he doesn't wear boxers ) and Miss Tutweiller can see that he has a big dick.

"Your dick is big. Sexy." says Miss Tutweiller.

Miss Tutweiller goes down on her knees in front of Zack and begins to stroke his dick.

"Ahhhh, yes! That feels so fuckin' awesome!" moans Zack.

"Good. Just enjoy it, Zack." says Miss Tutweiller.

A few minutes later, Miss Tutweiller bends over on her desk so Zack can fuck her from behind.

Zack slowly push his dick into Miss Tutweiller's pussy.

"Oooohhhh, yes! That feels so good..." moans Miss Tutweiller as Zack's dick enter her pussy. It's been so long since last time she had a huge dick in her pussy so she really enjoy it.

Zack starts to fuck her hard.

"Yes, it feels so good." moans Miss Tutweiller.

20 minutes later.

"YES! Holy shit." says Zack out loud as he cum inside Miss Tutweiller's pussy.

"Oh my gosh! That was awesome!" screams Miss Tutweiller with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

Zack pull out his dick and says "Miss Tutweiller...you were an awesome fuck."

"Thanks. I may be your bitchy teacher, but I was sort of a sex-queen when I was in high school." says Miss Tutweiller.

"You're still pretty good. Better than good, actually." says Zack.

"I'm glad to hear that." says Miss Tutweiller. "You were good too."

"Thanks." says Zack.

"My pleasure." says Miss Tutweiller with a sexy smile.

"By the way...now that I'm here I wanna ask, do I still have detention after school tomorrow?" says Zack.

"No, let's call it done and gone. You've been a great help for me today so detention's out the window." says Miss Tutweiller. "Remember, what happened between us here today is our secret."

"Of course. I won't tell anyone." says Zack.

"Good." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Shit..." says Zack when he suddenly remember that Miss Tutweiller got his cum inside her.

"What?" says Miss Tutweiller.

"I didn't use a condom. You have my cum in your pussy...what if..." says Zack.

"Don't worry about that. I'm fine, okay? I can't get pregnant and neither of us have a STD so things are the way they're supposed to be." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Oh...good." says Zack with a friendly smile.

"Zack, stop by my room tonight at 8." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Why?" says Zack confused.

"I'm gonna need another fuck then...unless you don't wanna do that, of course." says Miss Tutweiller.

"I'd love that. See ya later, Emma Tutweiller." says Zack.

"Yes, you will see me later, Zack Martin." says Miss Tutweiller.

Before he leave the classroom, Zack quickly grab the books he came there to get in the first place, then he wink seductively at Miss Tutweiller and then he leave the room with a smile on his face.

**The End.**


End file.
